finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Couch
Summary "'Sup dude?" - Couch Couch McFly, also simply known as Couch, is a vendor that can be found in Couch McFly The Furniture Guy, located in The Neighborhood. Couch sells various furniture that players can place within their homes. In order to purchase furniture from Couch, players must walk up to their desired piece of furniture and press "E" to purchase it. Couch possess a laid-back personality, typically using phrases such as "'sup", "dude", and "K". If the player answer Couch's pizza delivery question by stating that they do tip their pizza delivery, he will be shocked in disbelief and later states that he saved so much money by not tipping the pizza delivery man. If the player bluntly turns down his request, Couch will imply that the player is 'no fun'. If the player does accept his request and turn in a Goldfish, he will be disappointed for it being dead and requests a shark instead (which does not exist as a possible item to obtain in Finders Keepers). Appearance In appearance, Couch possess a trophy head as a head, as well as wearing a white tuxedo shirt, a bright orange suit, and a pair of black pants. Other than that, not much can be said about Couch's appearance. List of Dialogues Default * "'Sup dude?" // "What?" // "Yeah?" ** Option 1: "I wanna buy something!" *** "Oh, yeah. Just walk up to something you like and press "E" if you wanna buy it." *** "I'll ask ya' if you're sure or whatever, and the thing is all yours!" ** Option 2: "Need help?" *** Hey man... I know this is a lot to drop on someone, but..." *** "My pet goldfish died the other day, and I'm pretty bummed out about it." *** "But I heard you can get more somewhere around here, so I don't really care too much." *** "...Hey! I know!" *** "Could you go get me another pet goldfish?" **** Option 1: " I guess..." ***** "Dude, really!?" ***** "You're literally the best!" ***** "...behind me, of course." **** Option 2: "No way, lol." ***** "What!?" ***** "Man, you're no fun." ** Option 3: "Whatcha up to?" *** Variant 1: **** "You probably already know this, but..." **** "There is this WICKED smart guy who lives up in the mountains!" **** "He's probably, like, the second smartest guy I know... besides me, of course." **** "Sometimes I take an extra long lunch break just to go up there and take notes." **** "Dude: I NEVER take notes!" **** "As you'd expect, I take a lot of inspiration from this guy, and try to apply his words to everyday life." **** "Plus, he gives me something cool everytime!" *** Variant 2: **** Do you tip your pizza delivery guy?" ***** Option 1: "Duh!" ****** "Huh? Why!?" ****** "I've saved so much money by just not." ****** "I mean, I already give them money for making my pizza. Shouldn't that be enough?" ***** Option 2: "Never." ****** "Smart fella'." ****** "Don't want them ripping you off either, huh?" ** Option 4: "Bye." *** "K, bye." // "Huh? Oh, see ya dude." Goldfish Quest * Option 2: "Need help?" ** "Hey dude..." ** "The goldfish you got me died or something?" ** "Yeah, it was pretty weak. I think it'd be cool to have a strong pet this time." ** "..." ** "DUDE! I GOT IT!" ** "I see sharks on TV like, all the time! No one messes with sharks!" ** "Oh man, do you think you can bring me a shark?" *** Option 1: "Okay..." **** "You're getting cooler by the minute, dude!" *** Option 2: "I'm not your babysitter." **** "Yikes, buzzkill much?" Trivia * Unlike the other two vendors in The Neighborhood, Couch McFly can be interacted with. * According to Nick, a lad with a "trophy for a head" set the clock 100 years ahead of time. This could be a reference to Couch. * Couch tends to mess around/misbehave in other shops, leaving marks behind and messing with others' possessions. * Couch mentions an NPC living in the ''Mountains ''and provides the player hints about this mysterious NPC. Gallery TheTreasureyVandalizedSignCouch.png | A sign vandalized by Couch, found in The Treasurey (The City) Category:NPCs Category:Vendors